


Trying to understand

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Molly Is Patient, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Post S4, Sex on Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, Smut, sherlock visits molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne
Summary: Sherlock post  TFPEverything is new, all feeling is new,He needs to sort things out between him and molly.





	1. Chapter 1

The day after the call, Molly was in her apartment when someone was at her door knocking. She opened the door to see a full team of professionals with briefcases and pickups outside, Mycroft Holmes was with them.

"Good morning, Miss Hooper, if I may come in, I must speak some things with you "

"Hi .. emm. What's going on? Is everything okay? " ask confused.

"We need to go in to check your department, it's important " Mycroft said.

"Oh okay " answer even confused "Can you explain what is happening? Come in please."

Mycroft and his team entered, the men set to work, searched her entire apartment to the smallest place. They removed about 8 cameras from there. Molly asked Mycroft for explanations, wanted to know what was going on, had related this to the call she received from Sherlock, but she did not want to ask her brother about him.

"All right guys that's all, you can retire " He order

"Can I offer you a cup of tea" Molly asked.

"Thank you, Miss Hooper " Mycroft replied.

Molly waved him to sit on the couch while she put the water on. After a few minutes she sat with him, was impatient, wanted to know what had happened.

"I came to explain why I came with my team to review your home and also because you received a call from my brother yesterday " Mycroft began.

Molly swallowed. "How do you know about the call and what does it have to do with my apartment?"

Mycroft explained that there is a sister Holmes, He doesn't explain much of what happened to Euros, since for him that information is private, he told her what it takes to get to the point of talking about his younger brother.

"So your sister was locked in there all this time, I understand. I also understand how smart it must be" said Molly

"in fact, more than the two of us and that's a lot to say, with the theme of my younger brother, I must tell you that it was difficult for him to make that call to you, perhaps the one with the passage of time come to give an explanation, I must tell you that he should have made that call to you because my sister made him believe that you were under threat of explosion in this department, that's why I came with my team to register and take the cameras here " explained Mycroft

Molly tried to understand, to spin the events. "Why your sister used me for this?" 

Mycroft looked thoughtful. "What I can interpret is that you are an important person for my brother, Euros sees everything. It was a perverse psychological game in which my brother had no choice but to do as he was asked."

Molly looked down.

"At the time when he come to you ask you not to mention that I had this talk with you, I would also ask you to not be hard on him, just that. " said Mycroft

"All right" Molly said thoughtfully.

"The tea was delicious " Mycroft said, standing up.

"I'll accompany you" 

At the door Mycroft says goodbye. "I leave my brother in your hands, Miss Hooper."

Molly said nothing, felt so confused, did not know what to feel. She was afraid to see Sherlock, he felt that the next time they see each other will be the last one, she left the chair thinking that he would expel her from his life to know their feelings.

"The second time he told me _'I love you'_ it seemed so real " thought Molly. That same day she had her night shift in the morgue. A message sounds your cell phone. Her heart grew nervous.

**Molly, I'll come and see you in about 5 minutes- SH**

* * *

 

 

Molly wanted explanations but she was afraid, she was ashamed to see his face, _he already knows_ , she knows she's in love with him and that caused her a lot of nervousness. She answered his message.

**Now I can't Sherlock, I have a lot of work- M**

She did not want to see him , not yet, wanted to be with more strength and not cry like a babygirl. She hated being so sensitive.

**I will not take you too long- SH**

In fact, Molly had things to do there, she had bodies to observe and take samples to the laboratory to analyze, she was delayed with her work and to work at night there was better because she was ahead of the back.She went directly to the laboratory to take samples and returned to the morgue to prepare another body when the door opened.Molly stood with her back to the door, closed her eyes and pressed hard. She knew he had come in.

 _"You have to face it "_  She thought.

She turned to face the situation, Sherlock stood there, with his coat and scarf, out cold. He looks around the room to look at Molly.

"Hey " he said.

Molly stared at him. She did not want to be hard on him, but she felt a mixture of anger and pain. She did not feel the important person Mycroft told her was for him.

"Hello, what do you need, Sherlock?"

Molly had a hard expression on her face, it was the product of a superhuman effort not to show her emotions.

"I came to clarify the call we had "

"I hear you " Molly said.

It was decided. Molly saw that he was playing with one of the buttons of his sack, he was nervous too.

Sherlock told him about Euros, about Sherrinford and what they were subjected to, John and Mycroft. She listened carefully, she also looked at him because she felt it was the last time together.He continued with the moment of the call, explained that she was at risk and that there were cameras installed in his apartment, also the threat of Euros with exploding everything.Explained about her coffin, about what it had written above. It was the code she had to tell him to finish that sick game.

Sherlock was silent.

"I know it was difficult " he said, but Molly interrupted him.

"it was difficult and it was very cruel, but if there was another option, I just have to let go of the anger and frustration that I felt at that moment and I feel now" 

Sherlock said nothing.

"Why your sister chose me? " Molly asked.

"Because you're my friend " he replied.

"That does not explain much Sherlock, Do you know how humiliated and hurt that call is left?"

"I'm sorry" said Sherlock.

Molly looked away.

"What happened now that you know Sherlock?" Molly said.

"Molly .. I don't want you to confuse with me, that's why I want to fix this, I don't want you to feel this way, I just said it because you asked me that, that's all, you'd better know " said Sherlock

Molly had red eyes. Sherlock stepped closer to her. She did not look at him.

"you must understand that I can't be with anyone, everyone around me runs risks do you understand?" he ask

"I understand " Molly said, still not looking at him.

"We'll still be friends if you want " Sherlock said.

"All right" she said, almost whispering.

None of this cleared her doubts, none of this was right. Sherlock knew what he felt but could not risk more people, his destiny is to be alone.

Sherlock walked to the door, Molly did not look at him, he realized she was swallowing the tears and left quickly there.

Molly sat on the bord and put a hand on her face. She was still trying to swallow her tears. She does not want to cry over him anymore.

The door swings open. Molly raises her head.

"Fuck this, Molly " Sherlock said, coming toward her.

He took her face to join her lips and not let her go.

* * *

 

 

_"What's going on? "_ Molly thought.

Thousands of sensations met in her chest, she saw Sherlock with his eyes closed and she did the same.

He could feel the lips of that man she always dreamed of playing with his own.He held her neck with his left hand and with his free hand grabbed her waist to bring her closer. He needed human contact.

When you open your heart you can hardly close it. That is what Sherlock so feared, not expose himself in this way, not cloud his reasoning for a feeling as common and human as this, hated it.It hated because It made him vulnerable. These feelings governed him from head to toe. It's all new to him, a new horde of feelings revolutionizing his mind and his stomach.He pulled away from her.

Molly watched as he looked into her eyes, was analyzing it, wanted to predict her answer, but he could not, did not want to predict. Wanted to find out.

Sherlock saw that Molly's face was totally surprised, her mouth slightly open, she was dismayed, and she put a hand to her mouth with her eyes open.

"You're crazy, Sherlock!" 

"Is that a statement or a surprise phrase? " Sherlock asked.

Molly giggled. She bent down from the board, but Sherlock stopped her. That way he could have her at his height, face to face.

"I think it's a statement" Molly replied, her cheeks a little red. Sherlock made a smile.

"Sherlock I .. I don't understand you, what do you want to do? what do you want of me? This just confuses me more, I don't want you to play with me"

"I'm not playing with you" Sherlock said.

"Then for once in your life open your heart and tell me what you want " Molly said with red eyes

Sherlock was silent.

"The second time I said those words to you ... it was true Molly " Sherlock said quietly " I realized when I said it, I know I've never given you a hint of this, but it's the truth."

Molly listened intently.

"But Sherlock, this is not possible, as you say, you've never shown me that kind of affection, how can I believe you love me? " Molly asked.

"I'm not good at this, Molly, and you know it, but it's true, like the kiss I just gave you. I never wanted to listen to what I thought and felt for you, buried it deep, you don't deserve someone like me, Molly."

Sherlock remembered the words John told him recently. He was right. Molly was alive and she really loves him, how bad would it be to prove this?

He approached her slowly. Molly was very nervous.

"I'm not ready for any relationship with anyone " he told her.

Molly nodded.

He stood before her until he was very close to her face.

" _I love you_ " Sherlock said.

" _I love you too_ , Sherlock, I always have, and always will " Molly said, holding back her tears.

Sherlock looked into her eyes, they were inches from each other. That look that can freeze any sea, that can see the interior of your soul.They looked at each other in silence.

"If you want, slowly you can prepare me and help me be with you " Sherlock said "just you and me, without anyone knowing about it, our secret, until it is right for you"

"You want to be with me?" Molly asked, trying to contain a smile of happiness.

"Only if you want, let me try Molly, little by little, you know I'm complicated, are you willing to accept me as I am?"

"Sherlock you're an idiot" Molly said with a smile. " I don't want you to change anything for me, I just want to be with you." She looked down and her voice broke. "I thought you'd never look at me this way."

Sherlock hugged her, he felt for the first time all that Molly had endured.

"I know how you're Sherlock, and yet this stupid pathologist is in love with you, just like you are. I'll stay with you if you want, you just have to ask, I would go to the end of the world for you, you should know..."

"I know, but you must never go anywhere, now I'm here" said Sherlock without letting go

"You want to try to be with me?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course, yes" said Molly, smiling "always. Let's do this slowly Sherlock, so you'll be fine, you have many things in your head and many problems to fix. I want you to be comfortable with me, you already know me, we live together for a while, you know that I will not force you to anything that you do not like, we try to meet again" she said looking at him

They kissed slowly, their lips wanting to meet again. Sherlock understood little by little what John wanted to say about a person next to him, he understood why John married Mary.

"Our second kiss " said Molly, smiling.

"I assure you, you will lose the account."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock returned to Baker with a sense of relief that he had not felt for a long time. It was still early morning and the weather was cold. When he arrived he sat down in his chair and meditate deeply on everything that happened.

He had an internal debate, John was right, he had to try, he was curious of a life with a person would be like.

In the morning, John went to see Sherlock before going to work.

"And ? " he ask

"What do you mean, John? " Sherlock asked.

"Did you talk to Molly or not?"

"Yes, I did, we have remained as friends John. I knew she would understand." Said Sherlock.

"Oh that's very kind of her... Sherlock when you told Molly _'I love you'_ sounded as if..."  John said but Sherlock interrupted him

"I said because she asked me " he said.

John's eyes narrowed. "There's something you're hiding from me"

 "I'm not hiding anything "

 "mmmm" said John thoughtfully approaching "you have the smell of the morgue above"

 "Of course, I went to talk to her there." Said Sherlock quiet

"You have her perfume too!" John shouted pointing a finger .

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I knew it!" Said John, almost jumping with joy.

"I do not want anyone to know anything, John, I'll just try because you asked for it" Sherlock said indifferently.

"Oh I can't believe it, I think I can die in peace!" he said smiling "I'm glad for you friend and for her."

After a long talk John left Baker on his way to work. Sherlock went back to his bedroom.

Look at his cell phone for a moment. His eyes closed, he had not slept for a long time. It was late afternoon when he woke up. His cell phone was flickering.

A new messege.

**I have an interesting blood sample for you to analyze, there is nothing more fun- M**

Sherlock smiled.

**Can you bring it today? I would really like to see the blood sample - SH**

**If you guess the bacteria it has, I promise to take you more, but remember: you can't kiss the blood even if you want to see it – M**

Sherlock smiled again.

**I want to see you - SH**

**The blood sample and I will go as fast as possible, I want to see you too- M**  

**Hurry up- SH**

**You ate something? -M**  

**Dinner together? -SH**

**I really want to see you -M**

**Come now Molly, I need to examine that blood sample right now -SH**

**I need you right now-SH**

At night Molly joined Baker for dinner with Sherlock. She did not know how to greet him but he came forward and gave her a short kiss.

"Where's my blood sample?" He said, smiling.

"Here it is " Molly said, showing him a small packet.

Both went to the microscope, Molly told him how it was her turn at the morgue, nothing out of the ordinary except this blood sample. Sherlock studied concentrated the sample, Molly took off her scarf.

"You do not know what it is yet?" Molly asked, smiling.

"Toxoplasma gondii" said Sherlock

"Yes!" Said Molly.

"It's taken me a long time to draw the conclusion as there really are bacteria that look the same" Sherlock said. Molly smiled at him and took his hand.

"How have you been Sherlock? Are you solving your things?" She asked in a soft tone.

"I'm doing it, Euros doesn't want to talk, this will take time" he replied. Molly nodded.

Sherlock looked at his joined hands, then looked at her face. She thought Sherlock was upset at having grabbed him by the hand and tried to release him.

"No" Sherlock said. He grabbed her face to bring it to his.

He kissed her, it was long and slow. She hugged him by laying her hands on his back, he put his hands on her waist.

"I really wanted to see you" Sherlock said with his eyes closed.

* * *

 

 

Molly had dined with Sherlock in Baker, a few hours later took a cab to her flat. Sherlock went to his place in the world , his chair. There he lay down, the lights were off, the only light was the one that tried to enter through the windows from the street. Sherlock always thoughtful, his mind was running a race that had no goal, there was no end. It felt strange, but it was not a sensation that bothered him.

He still had a lot to do with his family. He wasn't a family man or friend, but his life changed since he met John, he was his true friend and he was comfortable just having his friendship. But time was passing and someone stopped to smile at him. His mind thought and thought. He never stopped to think about Molly as a woman  but as a colleague he could manipulate her to help him in the necessary.

At Christmas party was when he realized that she really cared about him to give him a gift. He could count on her in the simulation of his death. From there a before and after happened, he began to see her in another way, but he could not afford it, he was not going to fall into such normal and ordinary feelings. His brain could not be ruled by his heart, just as he never thought he would have one. He buried any possibility of distraction she might have over him. The cases were more important.

When he faked his death and lived with Molly in her flat she forced him to eat, left him alone, did not bother him, treated him as usual, never treated anything with him. She respected him. Her home was very different from what he had imagined, there were no curtains of kittens or even pink colors, although Molly had a rather particular personality, he realized that Molly was alone. Sherlock watched her when she did not notice, saw her movements, how she worked on her computer and saw that there was really a lot of it to discover.

There today, in his chair he felt calm, as had not felt in years, he had his friends. John and Rosie were part of their daily lives along with Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and even his brother Mycroft, these past years had and have people around to trust.

Thinking about Molly inside a coffin made a revolution in his brain. He could not fight this any longer. It was all new, was afraid things would not be as they should be. He wants to show her a side that has never shown anyone. These sensations of having Molly by his side looking at the microscope were liking it more than he thought.

Sherlock smiled.

_"Going slowly"_ he thought.

He closed his eyes. His cell phone rang.

**There is something in your refrigerator –M**

Sherlock looked surprised at the refrigerator. When he opened it he saw another blood sample, it was sealed but in a tube.

**Sure you're looking at the tube, I knew you might not be able to sleep, so leave another sample there, have fun! –M**

Molly knew he would like it, liked all those things. Sherlock felt a strange new sensation.

**I want to see you now –SH**

**Me too, I have a great time with you Sherlock –M**

Sherlock  grab his belstaff and scarf. He went down the stairs to the street to take a cab.

_"I'm doomed"_ he thought.

* * *

 

Molly opened the door  with a shy smile that then became wide.

"You want tea? It's very cold outside" she said, touching his left cheek to measure his temperature.

"Yeah, it's really cold tonight" Sherlock said, pulling out his coat.

Molly smiles and heads for the kitchen, but Sherlock takes her arm.

"Where are you going Molly?"

"Oh, I'll go get the water for the tea" she replied.

"I came to thank you for your gift in my refrigerator" he said, drawing closer to her in a whisper as he came quickly to her lips.

He knew the power he had when he kissed her. She was totally in his domain. Sherlock  puts Molly against the wall, they continued kissing for a few moments.

"I think I'm addicted to this" Molly said, stroking one of his curls.

Sherlock kissed her neck and hugged her. Molly thought she was going to faint. Sherlock was too handsome, his voice, his arms, all he was perfect just as it is. They headed for the kitchen, Molly prepared the cups, he sat on one of the chairs in the room, Toby went to meet him by passing his body down his leg.

"Go away" Sherlock told him.

"Leave it alone !" Molly shouted from the kitchen.

Sherlock got up to go where Molly was, stood behind her to watch her. He was attracted to her neck and hair, her hands were small but strong. Her dark eyes were mysterious to him. He came up to embrace her from behind. He felt strange for a moment, but an impulse made him do it and he did not feel bad. Molly grabbed his hands and stayed like this for a few more moments. They enjoyed both company, they were getting acquainted, he was calm in doing this. He felt like he could be alone with her, he felt vulnerable and sometimes embarrassed but she calmed him down.

"Sherlock, tomorrow I don't work emmm, if you want . .. do you want to stay tonight?" Molly said without turning, she was nervous.

Sherlock put his face on her neck to feel her perfume.

"Sorry Sherlock I know we should go slow I don't want you to think anything of me, I ... emm because it's cold and … " Molly said but Sherlock interrupted her

"Of course I'll stay, I had no intention of leaving anyway" 

His voice rang in her ears, his voice driving her crazy.

They went to her big couch to take the tea.  Sherlock took off his shoes to be more comfortable. Molly turned on the TV and he wanted to watch a documentary about Area 51.

"You've seen it a thousand times when you were here, remember?" Said Molly.

"It's very interesting, I never tire of seeing it" he replied.

Molly leaned against Sherlock's chest, he wrapped his arms around her, did not last long awake, she was tired had a long day. Sherlock finished seeing the documentary and lifted Molly to take her to bed.

"Come on Molly, you should sleep in your bedroom" 

Molly had her eyes closed but she stood up, the guide rolled his eyes.

 

Sherlock lay on bed with her. Molly gets stretched

"I think I have clothes of yours here Sherlock, let me go look for so you don't sleep uncomfortable" she said rising.

Come back a few minutes later with the clothes that he use in time there. Sherlock grabbed it and kiss her deeply and then went to the bathroom.

 

Turning back, he turned off the light to join her, it was a strange feeling, its feel good.

"Good night" Molly said, kissing him in the dark.

"Good night" said Sherlock.

The room was dark, they could not distinguish themselves. Sherlock felt Molly's hands on his face, she pressed her face toward him to stop right in front of his lips.

_"I love you "_ Molly whisper softly.

Sherlock took her face and kissed her passionately.

* * *

 

All these new feelings that Sherlock always hate to have were becoming a reality, there were still many things to be solved. Being this way with Molly brings him peace.

He watching the dim light of a cloudy morning coming through the window. Molly was still asleep. Sherlock was with his back to her, Molly wrapped her arms around him as she could because she sleeps in a way that Sherlock never thought , moves everywhere and doesn't sleep in the horizontal form that every human being owes.

Sherlock smiled at the sight of this side of Molly.

Toby climbed right into the seat of Sherlock's winged mattress and sat there, facing him, both of them looked at each other in defiance. Toby looked up and purred.

"hey..." said Molly in her sleep.

"Morning" He said in a raspy voice

 

Sherlock wanted to turn around, but she did not let him go. She came up to his neck and kissed him under his left ear. She loved everything about him , liked everything about him and d looking at all the places in his body.

"Did you sleep well?" Molly asked.

"I slept well by getting the fact that you kicked me three times and twice you pulled my hair" said Sherlock

"Oh I'm sorry! I forget to tell you that I take the whole bed sometimes, but I'm going to get used to it, you should also know that I'm sleepwalking"

"I know, I remember the little time I was here, one night you watched the kitchen for a few minutes to then look at me and you left, it was a bit scary" said Sherlock

Molly laughed.

"I'm sorry " she said, laughing "is that sometimes I'm afraid of forgetting to turn off the gas, it must be for that hahaha!"

Sherlock liked how Molly's nose puckers when she laughs. He turned quickly to stay on top of her, put his hands on her wrists so she could not escape. He approached over and kissed her.

"It's not fair you have more strength!" Cried Molly  trying to escape.

Sherlock kissed her again, this time with more desire. He let Molly's left wrist free to lower his fingertips slowly through her hand, stroked her fingers, her forearm and arm until he reached the shoulder, then followed the line to her collarbone. Molly had buttons on her blouse, Sherlock slowly down to her chest, just in the middle to unzip the first two buttons. Sherlock realized that Molly's breathing changed, he was still kissing her and opened his eyes to see their reactions at every touch. He felt her free hand on his waist, she also wanted to feel his skin, put her hand under his shirt, caress him , she also just posed the tips of her fingers with them to go through his ribs until his torso.

Sherlock swallowed hard and realized that feeling made his breathing change too. He closed his eyes again to file this in his mind palace. An alarm went off in the center of his mind. _Lust._

Sherlock's fingers kept coming down to the other buttons, only two more left. As he unfastened, he left an opening to make a path with his fingers, it was again from her collarbone through the middle of her breasts and reach her belly. Molly released her right wrist from Sherlock's hand and cupped it in his hair. Her other hand was still on his torso now caressing only with her nails.

Molly felt Sherlock's crotch.He was getting hard.

_"OH GOD"_ thought

Sherlock broke the kiss to get down on his knees and quickly lifted Molly from the mattress, lifted her with one hand at the waist and another by her thighs to sit on his lap. None of them lost eye contact, they only looked into each other to their eyes without blinking. Sherlock moved closer to the back of the bed and Molly leaned her back on the wall of the bed, her legs around his waist and hips.

Molly put her hands on his neck to reach his hair and down to his shoulder blade under the shirt. Sherlock kissed her hard on the neck and Molly scratched his skin.

"Sorry" she gasped

But that only made him boil more, he ran his tongue until it reached below her ear. One more thing to file in his mind palace, _her nails_.

Molly  put her arms  inside the shirt and explore all his muscles, caress them and play one by one. She wanted to explore all of him. Sherlock kissed her close to her mouth, grabbed the top of Molly's pajamas and began to slowly lower her shoulders, her chest began to shake, Sherlock did not look away from her,  she was under his control and that was what he loved. He wanted to drive her crazy.

Already in her pajamas outside, Sherlock saw her breasts and began to caress it at her waist with both hands, as his fingers approached her ribs she buried her nails in him. He looked at her and saw that Molly's gaze was a look he had never seen, he liked to discover things about her. He put one hand on her left breast, she threw her head back to bury her nails again, Sherlock did the same with his other hand.

"Sherlock ..." Molly moaned.

"You want me to stop? " Sherlock tightening her breasts

Molly just opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I asked you if you want me to stop" Sherlock demanded, taking his mouth to her breast to suck it hard.

Molly felt herself faint. He was driving her crazy. She was sitting on top of him and could feel his hard cock twitch .She wanted to touch him too.

"No, please don't stop ... " said Molly, almost voiceless.

"Are you wet for me? " Sherlock said lowering his hand down her belly

Molly moaned again.

"I want to explore your cunt Molly" 

"Oh God... please Sherlock..." 

Sherlock continued to explore her body and he felt Molly's small hand on top of his trousers to grab his cock. He moaned loudly as she ran him with her open hand and laid a finger on his head.

Sherlock's cell phone suddenly rings. Neither of them listened, but after a moment it sounded three more times. Sherlock rolled his eyes and cursed.

"You want to answer? It may be important" said Molly agitated

"Damn" he said angrily.

He wanted to stay there, wanted more.

All the calls were from Lestrade, Sherlock called back to find out what was so urgent. There was a case to solve of people who were disappearing all over the city. Sherlock hung up.

"I must go" he told Molly.

"It's okay, Sherlock" Molly said, blushing putting on her pajamas.

Sherlock smiled.

"I'll be back as fast as I can to get this over with" Sherlock said cheekily.

"I'll be looking forward to it" Molly said, smiling as never before.

Sherlock left with a bittersweet taste, wanted to continue exploring her but also had this case to solve. He call John to begin the adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly knew she was going to spend her free day at her house alone, she was never going to interfere in Sherlock and John's case, she liked to see their relationship, John had changed him a lot.

Molly met Sherlock long before John, Lestrade introduced them, Molly was new to St. Bartholomew Hospital. Sherlock was a person more distant and focused on what he was doing, he caught her attention quickly after a few more visits to the morgue, but she realized that had no chance that someone like him will notice her,  he lives only to solve cases. Until John arrived and changed him little by little, made it easier to talk to him, even after that Christmas in Baker, Sherlock proved to be more careful in his words with her. Molly had no escape from what she felt for him, and she had to learn to live with it.

Quickly it was afternoon and John sent a message to Molly if she could take care of Rosie while he was with Sherlock resolving the case. She accepted immediately, in fact she always spent her free days even a few hours with Rosie. John had left an extra key for these cases. Molly went to John's house, there was her nanny and she said goodbye to her to stay there with Rosie. The day flew, she made Rosie sleep when she saw her tired. She loved to play with her, every so often she was sad to see the photos of Mary there. Everyone missed her.

Molly wanted to send a message to Sherlock but she held on, did not want to disturb them, but missed him a lot.

Late in the evening, John still showed no sign of returning, something common in them when they were in a case, after midnight Molly hears him enter the house.

"I'm so sorry, Molly! We're a little late, but we've come a long way!" John grabbed Rosie to kiss her on the head.

"Oh, it's no trouble, you know I like being with Rosie!"Said Molly, smiling. "Do you want the food to warm up? Are you hungry?"

"Oh no, Molly, I'm fine" said John.

"Are you sure? Sure you've been running around with Sherlock and you must be hungry" said Molly laughing and look away

John looked at her and laughed.

"Stop" Molly smiled and laughed at the same time.

"I didn't say anything, we are just laughing " John complicitly said, laughing too.

"Well I go then, you have noodles and I made lots of bolognese sauce so you have for this week" Molly said

"Oh thank you, Molly, you're a saint!"

Molly said good-bye and went to the door.

"Someone's waiting for you outside" said John smiling. "See you!"

Molly smiled and went outside. In fact, Sherlock was waiting for her. Molly blushed as she remembered what had happened in the morning. Sherlock looked everywhere, especially inside John's house as if he were looking for a criminal so he could kiss her without anyone seeing him. Molly died of tenderness.

He stopped a cab and told him to take them to Baker. Molly was surprised, she thought he would take her apartment.

"How was everything?" Molly asked.

"Everything was normal, Lestrade is more exaggerated than ever, surely tomorrow we will advance with the investigation, because John has Rosie and I can't take it away from her and I had … " Sherlock stopped talking and looked at the window

Molly felt she was dying, she almost said he had her. Molly took his hand.

"You look tired" she said, squeezing his hand, he returned the grip.

"Nothing that kills me "he said, looking into her eyes.

A few minutes later they arrived at Baker's 221B. As they entered, the lights were off.

Sherlock pulled off his coat and scarf, instinctively taking Molly's face to kiss her furiously, cornering her against the closed door. She had not yet taken off her coat and scarf. The kiss was desperate. Sherlock began to take her scarf and coat, every time he kissed her harder. Only their breaths were heard.

She pulled out his sack. He removed her blouse over her arms and Molly only was in a blue bra.  He started kissing her breasts avobe her bra and then went straight to her neck, Molly moaned and pulled the shirt from Sherlock's pants and began to unbutton it, he suck one of her breasts, Molly could not resist and broke Sherlock's shirt to unbutton it, all the buttons fell to the floor. He looked at her with a surge of lust. 

"You're going to regret that, Molly " Sherlock said, turning her  against the door , her forehead leaned against the door . Sherlock grabbed Molly's wrists to raise her arms with his right hand and with the other grabbed Molly by her belly to bring her to his cock. She moaned. Sherlock pressed his already too hard cock against Molly's arse, that felt so fantastic . Their breaths grew strong. He continued to rub her to make her moan, he twist her to kiss her, without losing the kiss he led her to the kitchen.

Sherlock was shirtless and the light of night fell on his muscles, this made Molly mad.

"What are you going to do to pay for my shirt?" He said, still kissing her.

"I ..." Molly could not say a word.

Sherlock shot all the things he had on top of his kitchen table and turned to Molly ,she put her elbows and forearms on the table . Sherlock was boiling, began to unzip her trousers and retired quickly until she was in knickers. He put his hand on her waist and supported his cock between her arse.

 "You know what I'm going to do to you, Molly? "Sherlock asked, pulling the rubber out of her hair to let go.

"Oh God ... you are so hard... I want to eat your cock" Molly moaning.

Sherlock felt like her words shake his cock and felt as the pre-cum  began to come out.

"I'm going to fuck you against this table " Sherlock said with one hand grasping her waist and the other grabbing her hair

 "Oh  God , fuck" Molly said as she heard him say fuck.

"You have a very very dirty mouth Molly" He look at her with lust. 

 Sherlock ripped off her knickers. Molly spun around to grab his hair and kiss him. She grabbed his cock tightly over his trousers. Sherlock's eyes filled with desire. He lifted Molly, she circled his hip with her legs and he held her off her arse kissing her uncontrollably. The door to his bedroom was opened for both to have their battle there.

* * *

 

 

Moonlight flooded Sherlock's room.

He slammed his door shut and Molly on his bed and stopped to look at her, she did not look away from him, she was looking for him like a prey, she was longing for him. Sherlock stepped on top of her, opened her legs to be in the middle of her. Molly began to unbuckle her belt and then lower the closure of his trousers, Sherlock closed his eyes instinctively but then stopped. Take her hand and kiss her fondly. He approached her very slowly and kissed her.

"Let me explore you first" 

She smiled at him.

He linked his lips with hers again to slowly lower his chin ,down her neck and play with the lower part of her ear. Molly lay flat on the mattress, her hands caressing Sherlock's back.

"I swear I'll mark your whole back if you keep this up, Sherlock" Molly said with her eyes closed.

Sherlock was excited by her words, took her breasts and squeezed them. His lips lowered now to the middle of her chest, his tongue settled on Molly's right nipple, she gently pressed his back with her nails. He was proving what  she likes, whether she likes soft or strong, he would find out today. Sherlock continued to lick and suck both breasts , she grabbed his hair and moved her hip. He ran a hand down her belly to lower her crotch without touching her, felt Molly tremble. He only put his hand on her thigh.

"It's not fair" Molly said without a breath.

"Look how wet you are, I have not even touched you, can I make you come without touching you?" Sherlock asked sucking hard on her breasts.

Molly was burning with desire for him. She had been condemned there.

"Sherlock … please ... touch me …"

"Not yet, this is your punishment, Molly."

Sherlock saw how Molly was at his mercy and he loved it. She bit her lip and squeezed the sheets with her hands. He could not continue with this game for a long time, he felt he could not take it anymore. He knelt in front of her and spread her legs.

"Oh God" Molly said.

"I want to feel your cunt"

Sherlock supported his cock against her, felt amazing, both moaned. Their breaths changed. He pulled down his trousers just to be in a boxer, Molly saw him and felt that she was going to explode at any moment, to see him in only boxer was the heaven, his body was perfect. Sherlock stepped up to kiss her and quickly lowered her legs to open again, slowly came up to her cunt, began to kiss her side and ran his tongue to the clit. Molly just moaned. He could not stand the need and introduced his tongue to the bottom. Molly moaned in a way that Sherlock only succeeded more, kept sticking his tongue out, passed around for a long time, she was about to come.

"Sherlock ... please."

"I want to see you come now" Sherlock demanded.

He inserted a finger in her cunt, she moaned again in that way that excited Sherlock. When he listened, he put his finger deeper. She moaned again like that.

"You moan again like that and I'll put another finger on you" Sherlock said.

Molly was on fire, she was not going to last long.

"You're not going to save from this Sherlock, I swear you'll beg to stop and I will not" Molly said breathlessly.

Sherlock felt a surge of excitement at her words and introduced another finger. She moaned as he liked. He fuck her with his fingers until she could come. He moved closer to her and buried his face in her neck and kissed her cheek, with one hand caressing her chest slowly. Molly looked at him blushing and smiled. She kiss and hug him, grab his face with her hands.

"I will not have mercy on you" she said and he kissed her passionately.

Molly kneeled in front of him and slipped her hand over Sherlock's cock, he was looking at her lying down but holding his body with his elbows. His gaze was observant, he wanted to see that she dared, wanted to see this side of her. Molly ran her cock slowly to feel it, Sherlock swallowed. With her fingertips she touched his head, Sherlock opened his mouth and breathed hard, she looked at him and stood on top of him and slowly supported her cunt on his hard cock, only the boxer was in the middle. Sherlock moaned and  lie down completely, she came up to him resting her breasts on his chest to kiss him with passion. She stood up again even though moving her hips over him, Sherlock grabbed Molly's thighs and squeezed them, she grabbed his left hand to lay her on her arse, when she grabbed his right hand she placed two of his fingers in her mouth and sucked them, she still rubbing against him, Sherlock felt he was about to die there, put Sherlock's wet fingers on one of her nipples,

" Oh Christ" He moaned

he put that same hand on her arse and involuntarily thrust Molly hard. They both moaned.

"Keep going, harder" moaned Molly. He thrusts her five times, always moaning.

Oh yes, listen to sherlock moan is heaven.

Sherlock was about to come, but Molly came out from above him. Sherlock looked at her in surprise.

"That's not fair" he told her.

"I told you I will not have mercy on you" she said, still looking at him.

Sherlock felt as Molly quickly removed his boxer.

* * *

 

 

The temperature of the room changed completely, they both had heat and ambition from each other

Molly saw Sherlock's cock pull out his boxer, looked into his eyes and smiled wickedly. He loved to see this facet of her, only he can see them now.

"So you wanted us to go slow" Molly said, clutching and squeezing his cock.

Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Her hand surrounded everything, the palm of her hand played with his head.

"Then I'll do it slowly" Molly said, moving closer to his face.

She bit his lower lip, Sherlock touched her breasts and her arse. Molly removed his hands from her body to lay Sherlock down. She started kissing his chest, then made a path with her tongue to his abdomen, she could see his muscles there, he caress her hair and then squeeze it as she approached to his cock. She put the tip of her tongue on his head.

"Molly ..." Sherlock groaned.

She struggled with her tongue in circles over his head, with her other hand grasping his bollocks. She lay on her tongue for the length of his cock until she got there. She did it slowly and stared at him. Sherlock wanted to beg her to stop but he was not going to give up.

"Did I put ypur delicious cock that hard?" Molly asked, still licking the tip.

"You're not going to get out of this alive Molly Hooper" Sherlock said with his eyes closed.

"You can stop me anytime" Molly teased.

Sherlock watched as Molly got on top of him and grabbed his cock and supported him in the entrance of her cunt. She began rubbing it there in circular motions. Sherlock wanted to get her. He thrusted her without success because she ran just in time.

"You know what I'm going to do to you now, Detective?" Molly said by bringing her mouth to his cock

Sherlock glared at her.

"Do it" Sherlock demands.

"Do what?" Molly asked, leaning her mouth on the tip.

Sherlock threw his head back and took Molly's.

"Molly ... please do it" Sherlock asked.

"Oh God you are so big..." she bit her lips

Sherlock groaned. 

Molly took it to her mouth to start sucking it up and down. Sherlock groaned more than he could. She was terribly good at it. He did not do it slowly, on the contrary, she made it harder and faster. Sherlock was not going to hold out for long, she felt his cock pulse.

"Do it" Molly demanded.

"Molly ..." Sherlock said breathlessly.

"i want you to come in my mouth, Fill my dirty mouth Sherlock" She said sucking hard and moaning.

"Ohhh...  Molly ... Like this... I can't ...Ahhh... fuck" 

Sherlock came strong, It was holding it all. He rested his head on the pillow and ran his hand over his forehead to wipe away the sweat. He got up quickly to kiss Molly. They were both kneeling on the bed. She responded to that kiss and buried her face in his chest. He kissed her neck again looking for her lips. He threw it on the mattress to get on top of her. He gently kissed her, his hand over the side of her whole body, she passed her left leg over his right, he caressed her slowly. He look for her neck to gently bite.

Sherlock's cell phone rang, both were surprised. Molly looked at him and asked to answer the call.  Sherlock got up to answer and headed toward the living room. Molly watched him walk bare over there, it was perfect.

After a few minutes Sherlock returns to the room and tells Molly that he will have to leave early in the morning.

"Mycroft will pick me up in two hours to get us to Sherrinford, but first we must go to my parent's house to explain the situation "

"Oh Sherlock, I hope it comes out all right, your parents will understand only give them time, at first they get angry but your brother had no choice but to hide this, it was not with bad intention, you must support him" said Molly

"I know" he said, looking at her.

"Let's go to sleep Sherlock, so you're rested, the other things I've planned for you are not done two or three hours so" said Molly laughing mischievously

"You're a perverted Dr. Hooper" Sherlock said, smiling, covering her with the sheets.

"I love you" Molly said.

"I love you too" He said smiling

They both closed their eyes and slept immediately.

* * *

 

As Mycroft said, he spent exactly three hours looking for it. Sherlock left Molly sleeping and went back with him. They headed to Mycroft's office and then passed by their parents' house. They were both nervous about explaining the truth to them. The older Holmes explained to his father everything that happened, Sherlock also opined and clarified from time to time but his parents were cataracts of shouting and indignation. A few hours later everything calmed down they just had to assimilate that their daughter was still alive and was a danger to the population.

Sherlock went with Mycroft to Sherrinford to talk to his sister. She did not speak, only played the violin, Sherlock did the same thing kept his company while Mycroft arranged matters there.

Euros's music stopped. She walked over to the glass between them and stared at him.

_"I was right, your emotional context"_ she said, smiling.

She went back to the violin and kept playing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Molly woke up and went to her flat to get ready to go to work. Also had many things to do there today.

**I hope you do well today, had a great time last night –M**

Molly sent her message on the tube heading for the morgue. It was still in her thoughts all that had happened with Sherlock a few hours ago, that made her blush. She never thought that she ever had a chance with him and did not do such things.  

**Everything is going well here, we will go to Sherriford in a few moments –SH**

Molly smiled at the screen. Another incoming message.

**I want to continue exploring you later –SH**

**I look forward to seeing you, I miss you and I hope the visit to your sister is good –M**

**I miss you too, good day Molly –SH**

Molly smiled like a schoolgirl in love. When she got to the morgue had a pile of things to do, so would be busy all day. She wear the cell phone in her work jacket. Her mind was filled with memories of Sherlock, could not and wanted to stop thinking about him. Molly wondered what he had seen in her, aware of the existence of Irene Adler, a beautiful woman with delicate features, always well dressed and well-groomed, with an enviable body. She had none of that but he still chose her.

Her years of unrequited love passed, now she wanted to look ahead and see what happened to this relationship.

 _"Does that mean I'm Sherlock's girlfriend?"_ Molly thought.

Calling herself Sherlock's girlfriend was something that did not fit in her head, she was amused, she was not accustomed to using those terms with him.

Molly had work in both the morgue and the laboratory, she noticed if there were any interesting samples to take to Sherlock, she chose two. It was already late when his partner was sick, so she was asked if she could do overtime.

"All right" she said grudgingly.

**We have left Sherrinford, I will be busy with the disappearances case too, sorry –SH**

**Don't worry, I have to work overtime here so I'm leaving late –M**

**Take a cab when you leave –SH**

**I will, be careful guys, have fun! –M**

**See you tomorrow? –SH**

**Of course, you will not get rid of me so easily –M**

**I want to see you –SH**

**Me too , I miss you -M**

 

* * *

 

The hours passed and Molly had the work of her partner to do, she was tired and in a bad mood because she did not sleep at all. John sent a message to see if Molly had left work.

**Molly could you take a look at Rosie? She's with her nanny but I'm ashamed to ask her to stay longer, it's too late, she'll kill me –JW**

**yes John , in half an hour complete the turn, if you can you can notify the nanny –M**

**Thank you Molly! Here's a peep looking at this conversation- JW**

Molly laughed, knew Sherlock should be hanging it right now.

**He's a peeper and always be -M**

**Molly, thanks for the favor, I leave you because the jealous gentleman does not stop looking at me! Bye! Call me anything! –JW**

Molly texted Sherlock.

**I send you a kiss in the mouth –M**

**Received , I miss you –SH**

Molly could not be happier. She finished her shift and headed for John's house to take care of Rosie. It was already 11PM and they still did not return, Molly saw that Rosie was sleepy and  put her in her crib stroller and she lay back in John's chair, was great so it fit perfectly. Slowly it was closing the eyes, was a long day in the morgue. When she woke up it was 1AM and they had not yet arrived, Rosie was still sleeping so she did the same. Rosie's movements woke her up in the cart, she was laughing. Molly heard sounds in the kitchen, it was 3AM. He saw Sherlock holding Rosie and John with some beers.

"Molly, we could have been thieves and you would not have noticed."

"When did you arrive?" ask asleep.

"Just 34 minutes ago" Answered Sherlock

"How did it go?"

"Oh well " said John.

"We've solved it, a problem with a sect and so forth" Sherlock said quietly. Molly nodded, asleep.

"Well, guys, I think I'm going to bed, my cat needs me" she said, smiling.

"Go kissing away from my daughter's eyes" joked John.

Molly turned red and Sherlock glared at him. He hated to make jokes like that. Both got their coats and went to get a cab. Molly stretched and Sherlock's arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss.

"You look weary" said Molly.

"I think I need sleep today" Sherlock said.

Do you want to stay home? " Molly asked.

" I'll come in later for my overtime today." He kissed her again and smiled. He stop the cab.

"Where are we going, sir?" The driver asked.

" 221B Baker, I have a job to finish" Sherlock said, looking at Molly.

* * *

 

 

Both entered Baker's 221B, this time she had time to take off her coat and scarf.

"Do you want me to do you something to eat? Do you want tea? Have you eaten anything? " Molly asked.

"I accept the tea." Said Sherlock

He went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. On leaving, he was wearing only a towel and his robe, Molly wanted to pounce on him.

"There's tea" she said, looking him up and down.

Sherlock approached her and kissed her slowly, then grew intense. Molly still felt the vapor of his body, was wet and hot by the shower, his wet hair made him breathtakingly beautiful. They sat there to enjoy the tea. Sherlock told her how his day had turned out with his parents and siblings, Molly was impressed that he told her his things, she listened and nodded, she only opined when necessary, she loved the way he explained. She was glad he had opened up so much with her.

"I've separated some samples for you to examine and leave them in John's refrigerator" Molly said with regret.

"Okay, you're everything I'd like to examine now"

Molly blushed. He liked it when she got like this. Can have many facets. 

"Sherlock I don't want to be annoying, but could I take a shower?" ask timidly

"Sure, but leave the door open" he said, kissing her forehead. "I'll go and prepare the bed."

Molly went to the shower and was there for quite some time. The water was warm and being a cold day was touching the sky, a small luxury and pleasure. Molly came out of the shower and realized she had neither a towel nor a gown. Sherlock walked in and pulled out his robe to put on. Molly thanked him with a kiss, brushed her hair at the detective's gaze. He came up from behind and lifted her robe, kissed her neck very slowly, his hands went from her belly to her breasts. Molly felt Sherlock's cock, she turned around to face him and took off her robe to be completely naked.

Sherlock looks at her without blinking, moved closer to her and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his hip. He loved it when he had her that way over him.

Sherlock pulled out his T-shirt.

"You have beautiful breasts" Sherlock said softly.

"They're small" Molly said  looking away.

"They're perfect for me" Sherlock said, kissing her.

 

Sherlock ran his tongue down his lower lip unconsciously. They kissed each other, burning with desire, Sherlock carried her to the bed.

He threw her on the bed, pulled off his pants and underwear. There he was, naked in front of the pathologist. Molly stood to kiss him and cornered him against the wall, knelt in front of him and grabbed his now hard cock and held it to her mouth, Sherlock did not have a chance to see this coming and could not resist. There he stood against the wall and Molly sucked it on her knees. She was so bloody good at it. He almost come, she stood and smiled triumphantly at him.

Sherlock grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the mattress on top of her and put two of his fingers. Molly moaned as he likes, he kept wiggling his fingers, getting them in and out with force, she was about to come but he got them before.

"Bastard," said Molly, with a laugh.

Molly felt her legs spread and grabbed his cock to guide him between them.

"I'm going to make love to you here, Molly, and I'll fuck you in the kitchen and the bathroom" he said in her ear.

"Sherlock..."

Sherlock plays with the tip of his cock in the entrance of her cunt, it felt great.

"You want it? " Sherlock asked.

"Yes please …"

"Say it louder" Sherlock demanded, pressing his cock against her.

"Oh my..."

"Say it " Sherlock entered the head of his cock at her entrance. Both moaned "Oh fuck... I want to take your cunt so hard"

"Fuck me, Sherlock" Molly said without a breath.

He did, they moaned, their bodies fit like a puzzle, they become one. He felt terribly well inside her, Molly could die right there, she felt all of Sherlock's cock inside, he was aroused by her, she triggered all that. Sherlock began to ram it slowly, he wanted to enjoy it at first, he wanted her to feel it too. Both groaned, she buried her nails in his back. Molly began to moan the way he liked and began to thrust  harder, they began to moan loud, the bed moved by the force of the blow.

"Ahh...More , Sherlock, harder" moaned Molly.

"Oh my... God... yes" He moaned

He was even more excited listening to her like that. He went crazy, it seemed like he was going to break her but she could stand him. She tilted her waist so that she could go deeper, Sherlock was about to come , Molly threw him on the bed and got on top of him, began to move up and down.

"Tell me how you like ..." Molly said with her eyes closed.

Sherlock's eyes were closed too, he could not speak. Molly forced herself to be all in. Sherlock opened his eyes.

"I asked you how you like it, Detective" Molly demanded.

"harder…" Sherlock said breathlessly.

Molly began to ride him harder.

"Oh Molly ... just like this..."

Sherlock felt Molly's body tremble. He got up to grab her by the waist and he continued to pounce.

"Oh Sherlock yes, faster"

He fuck her hard, she finished instantly and rest her head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Who told you that you could come, Molly?" Sherlock said with lust

"Oh God " said Molly.

Sherlock grabbed Molly to put her in elbows and knees  on the mattress.

* * *

Sherlock knelt on the bed behind Molly, she moaned as he put his hand on her hip. He grabbed his cock to bring it back in there, needed to be inside her again, tonight and every night. He was addicted to her body. He slipped it in slowly, and now his two hands were on her hip. He slowly began to move, wanted to feel her in this position, Sherlock wanted to concentrate but could not, he simply could not reason. Molly began to moan. He did the same . They gave themselves to mutual pleasure. She ran her hair down her back so Sherlock could see her uncovered. The intensity of the thrusts was faster.

"Tell me Molly...tell me that you love me" Sherlock demanded, his breathing ragged.

"I ... Oh God ..." Molly gasped.

Sherlock became even more excited.

"Strong and clear" he said, thrusting hard.

She leaned farther down. She could not stand the pleasure of the situation. It excited her too much when Sherlock spoke to her like that.

"Tell me Dr. Hooper while you're fucking me from behind" Molly said, turning her head to look at him, her gaze not the look of that innocent pathologist he knew.

These single words burned even the desire in his body, thrust her with all his strength, excited him to discover things of her.

"How about this, Dr. Hooper? " said Sherlock ramming it, swallow hard.

The bed collided furiously against the wall. Sherlock was not going to last any longer. She took his thumb and directed it towards her hole.

"Fuck my arse too...Oh...Ahhh"

"Oh fuck..." Sherlock moaned to feel his finger enter her arse hole " I'm close... Christ...oh fuck"

He kept doing it until he come. He was agitated, his heart pounding, he pulled away from Molly and she turned. She was the same old pathologist, smiled shyly, and hugged him.

Sherlock laid her down and he did the same to her side, she circled his neck with her arms. He saw that Molly was scared in her eyes.

"What's going on, Molly?"

"It's ... it seems to be a lie that you and I are ... like this" she said, looking at him.

He realized her fears, it was normal after all that had happened, everything she had gone through him.

"I'm never going to leave you" he said, stroking her cheek. " I know exactly what I feel about you, Molly. I want you to be the only one who sees this about me, I was never in any relationship with anyone, all this is new to me, but with you I can be like this, natural."

"You're right, Sherlock." She take a deep breath. "I love meeting this side of you" she said, stroking his neck.

"How long do you feel things for me?" Sherlock asked.

"It was a year less before you met John, so long ago" Molly said, looking down.

Sherlock smiled and gave him a pang of pain. She waited for him many years ago.

"And you?" Molly asked.

"I ... try to bury everything I felt for you ... I was afraid to feel, not my strong as you know Molly, but you made a place in my mind, I felt weak thinking of you, not since when but when I saw that you were engaged to that meat dagger, something alarmed me."

Molly listened.

"And with this, my sister just made everything explode, I could not endure the thought of seeing you in that coffin Molly." He said with closed eyes.

"It's okay, Sherlock, don't worry" she said, hugging him. "I'm here now."

"So, we are dating? " Molly asked laughing

Sherlock smiled.

"I've never been anyone's boyfriend, so I guess this is what boyfriends do " Sherlock said with a thinking face

Molly smiled at him again. Her worry was gone.

"Would you be my girlfriend Dr. Hooper?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course, it will be an honor " she answered cheerfully.

They kissed and Sherlock covered their bodies completely with the sheets.


End file.
